Pokemon Lemon Series
by Austinplayz123
Summary: Hello, this is a series of many stories of pokemon’s well you know, have mates. If you have any request, please contact at the reviews page and ill try to do your request. Make sure to give me details like what pokemon and where because I need the settings to do your request. Only pokemon x pokemon (maybe sometimes threesomes of foursomes if i feel like it)! Ok enjoy reading!
1. (M) Solgaleo x (F) Lunala

**Hey guys, this is my first story so sorry if it's bad but I hope you enjoy it!**

—————————————————————————

It was a one sunny day in Alola and everyone was wondering around the cities and looking at the sky when they heard something. It was Solgaleo, the legendary pokemon. Everyone waved at him but he didn't noticed them.

He decided to get energy from the sun so he can gain power. While he was doing that, something caught his eyes. He was wondering what he saw, and what he saw was a galaxy looking pokemon with big wings and red eyes.

He then noticed a big hole coming out of the sky, it was an ultra wormhole and the wing pokemon was heading towards it.

"Is that pokemon an ultra beast too?" Solgaleo thought.

So he decided to follow the pokemon and the next thing he knew, he was in the wormhole.

———————————

He arrived at a strange, but lovely place. There was flowers everywhere but it was night. He found the pokemon and keep following it. The pokemon then noticed that Solgaleo was behind them.

The pokemon stopped and ask, "Who are you, and how did you get here?" said the pokemon.

He stopped as well and answered, "My name is Solgaleo and, I noticed you were going to the ultra wormhole so I followed you." Solgaleo said. "So what is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Lunala." the galaxy looking pokemon said.

"So your a girl?" Solgaleo asked.

"Indeed I am," said Lunala.

"Sooo, is this your home?" Solgaleo asked.

"Why yes, why do you ask?" Lunala asked.

"Ehhh I don't know, I was wondering that's all." Solgaleo said. They stood there not knowing what to say.

Lunala broke the silence, "Hey since your here, do you wanna visit my place?"

"Uhhh sure," said Solgaleo.

**Lunala showed the way to her house and it only took them a minute to get there.**

"This is my home." said Lunala. Solgaleo glanced at the house and complemented at the house.

"Looks nice," said Solgaleo.

"Thanks," said Lunala as she smiled.

They went inside and Solgaleo got an inside view of her house, he was amazed.

"Make yourself comfortable, I gotta use the restroom," said Lunala. Solgaleo nodded and she disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Solgaleo kept looking around the house and noticed some stairs. He decided to go up the second floor, which he did not know. He noticed there were a few rooms, he wondered why their is more than one room but it didn't bother him too much. He decided to check each room to see what was in there.

The first room he visited wasn't surprising at all because it was Lunalas' bedroom. He didn't wanna go in the room so he closed the door and went back downstairs before Lunala came out of the bathroom.

"Let me guess, you were upstairs and found my room," she said.

"How did you know that?" asked Solgaleo.

"I had a feeling, plus I heard footsteps from above me so I had a feeling it was you, since your the only one here," said Lunala.

"Oh uhhh sorry," said Solgaleo.

"Oh it's fine, you can go in there if you want" said Lunala.

"I didn't wanna go in there without permission," he said.

"Well how about you go check it out then and I'll follow you," Lunala said.

"If it's ok with you then ok."

They walked up the stairs and into her room and he glanced. The walls in her room were a purple color with white dots all around it. "I guess it's because she's a galaxy looking pokemon," he thought.

All of a sudden Lunala plopped onto her bed which startled him.

"Holy shit you almost gave me a heart attack," he said.

"Whoops, sorry about that" she said.

"It's fine, I was kinda joking on the heart attack part but you did scare me" he said.

"Hey, since your here, is it ok if you can sleep here since it's getting late for you?" Lunala asked.

"I guess so since I have nothing to do" he said.

"That's great!" she said.

Lunala showed Solgaleo his room which he will sleep for the night. It was kinda small but he ain't complaining.

It was getting late so he decided to go to sleep. "Ima head to bed now, goodnight Lunala" he said.

"Goodnight," she replied back and blushing slightly at the same time. She then closed the door for him as she was heading towards her room.

Solgaleo thought in his head about her for some reason, "Damn why do I feel weird when I said goodnight to her?" he said in his thought. "I mean she does look cute and all but does she like me back?" he thought to himself a bit more. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

**In Lunalas' bedroom**

She was getting ready to go to sleep until her thought went open, "I'm glad Solgaleo agree to stay a night at my house, he is kinda cute but does he like me?" she thought. She soon also went to sleep and soon, it was the morning.

**The next day**

Lunala waked up first, she got out of her bed and decided to check on Solgaleo. When she open the door to the room he was in, she saw him still fast asleep. She smiled and closed the door. She decided to make some breakfast so when he wakes up, he doesn't have to wait.

An hour later had past by and Solgaleo started to wake up. He noticed the bright light outside and he glanced at it. He remembered something when he was dreaming (which you didn't know but now you do) and he thought to himself, "Wait, was I dreaming of Lunala?" he asked in his thought. He was still in concern but he shooked his head and went downstairs.

"Good morning" he said.

Lunala was eating breakfast and she looked up to see him coming down. "Oh good morning" she replied back. "I made you some breakfast" she said.

"Oh thanks" he said blushing slightly.

He went to the table and sat on a chair and he started eating his breakfast. He loved it and gobbled it down really fast.

"Woah slow down there before you choke" Lunala said giggling.

He finished his food and surprisingly he didn't choke.

"That was good" he said sticking out his yellow tongue.

"Really? It's that good?" she asked.

He nodded and which made her smile.

"Hey, since we both have nothing to do, do you wanna go back to Alola, which is where I live and come see what's there?" he asked.

"Sure I would love that" said Lunala as she smiled, which made Solgaleo blushed a little.

So they left the house and Solgaleo opened up the ultra wormhole so he and Lunala can head to Alola.

**1 wormhole travel later..**

They arrived to Alola and Lunala saw the islands and the cities. He decided to take Lunala to the forest so they can hang out together. Which leads to a clear lake in the forest. They both landed next to the lake and stared at each other.

"Well, what do you think of Alola?" Solgaleo asked Lunala.

"It looks like a great place," she responded. "So why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would you know,... like to go for a swim?" he said blushing madly.

"Of course, I would love to go for a swim" she said smiling.

"G-great" he said mumbling, still blushing.

They got in the water and Lunala was swimming while Solgaleo was just watching her. "Holy shit she looks gorgeous in the water," he said in his thought.

She saw him just sitting there and she was confused why he wasn't swimming. So she asked, "Hey why aren't you swimming?"

His thought got distracted from her asking the question. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something" he said. She was confused but didn't bother asking again.

He finally started swimming with Lunala and the next thing you know, they were next to each other swimming. They bothed noticed it and they turn their head away, they both were blushing madly.

After a few minutes of swimming, they decided to take a break. They both felt hungry all of a sudden and they looked at each other. Lunala giggled while Solgaleo chuckled.

They decided to go find food in the forest. While searching to find food, Solgaleo finally had the courage to tell Lunala that he likes her but he know it's not the right timing so he wait.

After a while, they found some berries on a tree. Solgaleo got all the berries on the tree and gave some to Lunala. They both gobbled up the berries and they both sighed in relief.

"Ahh, finally my stomach isn't empty" Lunala said.

"Yeah" said Solgaleo.

"Soooo, Lunala" he said. Lunala looked at him concerned. "I kinda have to tell you something" he said blushing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, you see when we were swimming, I was standing still because,... I was watching you swimming and you looked very beautiful when you were swimming." he said blushing hard.

She looked at him with her eyes wide open, "You really mean that?" she asked while her heart was pounding.

"Yes I do, because.." he tried finishing the sentence but was too embarrassed.

"Because...?" said Lunala.

"Because.. I like you" Solgaleo said.

"You.. LIKE ME?" Lunala said blushing.

"Yes I do, and I did since we first met" he said blushing madly. "I fell in love with you because how gorgeous you looked, your skin, your voice, everything." he said.

"Well, I have something to tell you too" she said. Which made Solgaleo concern but also nervous. "I... like you too."

Solgaleo's eyes were wide open when he heard that. "You really mean that?" he asked.

"YES, I DO!" she screamed.

His head then went close to hers and he started kissing her. This surprised her but she soon fell deep into the kiss. Then without hesitation, Solgaleo started putting his tongue in her mouth and soon she did the same to her mouth. They kissed for a about a minute and they soon stopped kissing. Lunala then noticed something sticking out of Solgaleo. She blushed madly to noticed that his cock was hard. He then noticed what she was staring at and he mentally slapped himself.

"Fuck, she'll think I'm a perv now!" he screamed in his thought.

"Holy shit he's hard in front of me!" Lunala said in her thoughts freaking out. "Though, it looks really good to have that in me, but he will think I'm a slut."

"Shit, sorry for you seeing this," Solgaleo said blushing madly.

"I-it's fine, but... can I touch it?" she asked.

This shocked him, "Wait, are you sure?"

"Yes, and plus your hard so maybe I can help you." she grind.

Before he could say anything, she put his dick in her mouth which made him feel pleasure. She soon started to move her head up and down while having his cock in her mouth. He moaned slightly and gasp as he feel the pleasure of his cock being sucked, her warm mouth was making it feel way better for him. She noticed his face while she was sucking on his cock and she decided to go faster. He was about to reach his orgasim. Lunala felt a little nudge which she knew he was about to cum. She took her mouth out and started stroking the cock to make his orgasm come faster. He moaned when he came and it all went onto Lunala's face. She licked all the cum and she was getting in heat.

"How about I return a favor." Solgaleo said grinning. She nodded and she showed him her gorgeous pussy. He booped his nose inside her pussy which made her blush madly. He then started to lick the walls near her vergina. She muffled out little moans from the pleasure she was feeling. He soon went a little deeper and started to put his tongue in her pussy. The pleasure Lunala was feeling was irresistible and she started moaning really loudly. The taste of the pussy Solgaleo was tasting was super good. He then nibbled her clit which cause her to came on his face. He licked his face to taste the delicious liquid. He then told Lunala lay down, which she did and Solgaleo's dick was inches away from her pussy.

"Do you want this in you?" he asked grinning.

"YES, PLEASE PUT IT IN ME!" she screamed.

"Ok then" he said chuckling. He put his dick inside her slowly and she soon yelped in pleasure. He moved his hip back and forth slowly. Lunala started moaning loudly and she was feeling pleasure, "P-PLEASE G-G-GO FASTER!" she said hardly able to say the words from her mouth from the pleasure. He listen to her and started going faster. This made her scream with pleasure, Solgaleo then started kissing her on the lip and she kissed back. He grabbed her wings so he can thrust in her faster. Her tight pussy made him feel more joyful. "OH FUCK YES!" Lunala screamed.

"You like this don't you?" Solgaleo said grinning.

"OH YES I LOVE IT, FUCK ME H-HARDER YOU BRAV-E STRO-NG LION!" she said screaming. He was soon about to came so he asked her, "Want his inside or outside?" he asked. She was moaning loudly with pleasure and she could hardly answer, "IN-SIDE M-ME" she said. Right after that, his cum started spewing out of his cock and into her filling her up. After a few seconds, he stopped spewing his cum. They bothed got up sitting down and panting. They stared at each other and gave another long kissed. A little bit of cum was leaking from Lunala but they didn't care. They both sat down lumping on a tree staring into the night sky.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Lunala.

"It sure was" Solgaleo replied back. "It looks like we're mates now huh."

"I guess so." she replied. "I love you." said Lunala

"I love you too" he replied back.

They both soon fell asleep and were happy together. They soon started watching Alola making sure Alola was a great place.

—————————————————————————

**Well, that's my first story, hope you enjoy it. The ending was ehh but this was a good story not to lie.**


	2. (M) Samurott x (F) Primarina

**A/N Hello, this is the second story. This next story was requested from one of you guys. Anyways hope you enjoy it! I'll soon have a Beta Reader but not in this story, I'm hoping it will be for the next story. Ok enough talking, enjoy reading :D**

—————————————————————————

It was a warm sunny day at the beach. The birds chirping, the water being splash, and the kids playing on the sand. Of course there are pokemon's as well swimming and playing with the children's. There was one pokemon though that is lonely and was swimming by himself, away from everyone. His name was Samurott, his skin color was a blue with light blue color on his torso. He had golden horns with red nose. He was swimming in the deep waters in Alola and that's when he of course saw a pokemon that flutters his heart.

**A few hours ago**

The sun started to come up, and Samurott was sleeping on a rock. He started to wake up.

"*yawns* is it morning already?" he said. He was still half asleep and decided to go into the water so he can be awake fully. He swam for a bit until he feels like he's fully awake. He saw a lot of people and pokemon at the beach near him, but he didn't wanna go near them. He decided to go back to his rock and sit there the whole day. He laid down and watch the sun beamed into his eyes and body. He was thinking of what to do today but he had nothing. All of a sudden, a pokemon caught his eye. He saw blue tails, with pink shards around it with white skin and blue hair. The pokemon he saw was a Primarina. His heart skipped a beat to see the pokemon.

"Holy shit" he said. The Primarina was a wild pokemon but he didn't know that. She decided to go for a swim (yes the Primarina is a girl). She saw a rock and decided to go on the rock and sit there, but little did she know that Samurott was on that rock. She jumped out of the water which surprised him and she was about to land noticing that Samurott was sitting there!

"Fuck" he said and was crushed by her. "OWOWOWOW!"

"Whoops sorry!" she said as she was getting off of him.

He sighed in relief from not getting crushed anymore but felt some pain. "It's fine."

After the incident, they didn't know what to say to each other after that. That is until Samurott broke the silent.

"Uhhh, my name is Samurott."

"Nice to meet you Samurott, my name is Primarina."

"Nice to meet you too." he said. "So what brings you here at the beach?" he asked.

"Oh I just come hear to relax a little, I do it everyday" she answered. That surprise Samurott not noticing she was at the beach every day.

"Wait, everyday? How did I not notice you come here?" he asked in concern. Knowing it was probably because he never pays attention.

"Well I don't know, this is my first time seeing you." Which made him very concern but he didn't bother thinking about it. He decided to ask her if she was a tame pokemon or a wild one.

"Hey are you a tame or a wild Pokemon?"

"I am a wild pokemon."

"Oh uhh that's nice I guess, I'm also a wild pokemon just like you." he said. "Hey, uhh I was wondering if you like to swim with me?"

It took her a little bit to think before she answered. "Sure I guess since I have nothing to do."

This kinda made him excited but he didn't bother thinking. Primarina went into the water first before Samurott did. They started swimming for a bit and were having fun.

"Hey, since we're both in the water and both a water type, wanna maybe do some like training?" Samurott asked.

"That sounds kinda fun so sure, I'm down." said Primarina.

So they separate themselves to get ready for the battle.

"You take the first move." he said grinning.

Primarina started by using Water Gun and Samurott use Hydro Pump to block the move.

"Not bad" said Primarina.

"You're not too shabby either." He then attacked with Aqua Jet and Primarina dogged it. She then used Bubble Beam which hit Samurott but didn't do much damage. People at the beach saw a big splash coming from the two having a battle. They were shocked to see battle but got interested and decided to watch. Samurott used Revenge which did some damage to her but she was still able to fight. People at the beach were amazed and couldn't keep their eyes off.

They both stopped noticing that they caused a crowed and they both blushed a little. They bothed decided to bow and that caused people to clap and cheer.

"Well, I wasn't suspecting that." Primarina said.

"Yeah me neither, but hey I'm not complaining." Samurott said chuckling. "Since we finish battling, do you wanna maybe hang out tomorrow?"

"Wait, you mean like a date?"

"Nooo, just like you know, hang out like friends."

"Oh then sure, I would love that." she said smiling.

"Ok that's great, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess, cya." she said swimming away.

"Ok I think I just asked her on a date even though I said it's not a date." he thought. "Damnet I'm so screw."

"Wow I think he just ask me out, he is kinda cute but it's just a friend thing, right?" Primarina thought.

"I guess I'll wait and see what will happen tomorrow." Samurott said.

**The next day**

It was morning and he woke up realizing today was the day of his "hangout". He was freaking out and thought to himself, "DAMNET DAMNET DAMNET IM SO SCREW!" he said in his thoughts. "I need to prepare myself before she comes!"

Just as he was about to prepare himself, Primarina was already in the water heading to him. He noticed it and freaked out. "Fuck she's here." he said. She jumped out of the water and landed on the rock he was on, not crushing him this time.

"Hello again" Primarina said.

"Uhhh hello."

"So you ready?" she asked.

"Uhh yeah I guess."

"Ok follow me," she said as she went into the water. Samurott followed her into the water and stopped at the beach. No one was there because it was early in the morning. Kids were at school, and parents were at work. He was confused why they were at the beach so he asked her.

"Hey why are we here?"

"Well I wanted to show you something, if it's ok with you." Primarina said.

"Yeah I guess since there is nothing else to do."

"Great now follow me"

So Primarina lead the way while Samurott was following her. She leaded him to a clear lake in the forest.

"This is where I sleep" Primarina said.

"Wow It looks way more clearer than the ocean in Alola"

"Yeah it does"

"So why did you bring me here?" Samurott asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would.. like to go swimming with me."

"But didn't we do that yesterday?"

"We did but the thing is.. I like swimming with you, it makes me feel more comfortable." she said blushing.

"Wait what." he said blushing as well.

"Never mind, do you wanna swim with me?" she asked again.

"I guess," Samurott answered.

She grabbed one of his front hands and bringed him near the lake. "Get in!" she said.

"Huh?" he said but then was pushed into the lake. Luckily the lake was a little deep so he didn't hurt himself. "Hey what was that for!"

"Sorry" she said giggling. Then she joined him by doing a jump and landed in the water making a big splash causing water to go on Samurott.

"Thanks for more water" he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" she said playing along.

"Anyways, you ready to swim?" he asked.

"I'm always ready to swim"

"Oh u-uh ok." he said.

They started swimming in the lake and Samurott loved the fresh water hitting his body. It felt like he was getting an automatic message. They swam a little bit more until Primarina started splashing at Samurott.

"Oh, so this is how it's gonna be huh."

"Maybe," Primarina said giggling.

"Well I'll show you!" Samurott said splashing water at her.

They started having a water fight until they both got tired. They decided to take a break and leaned on a tree next to the lake.

"Wow I'm exhausted" Samurott said.

"Yeah no kidden" Primarina said. "Hey, I forgot to ask, what do you do with your normal life before.. you know, saw me?" she asked.

"Oh, well I just swim, and lay on my rock, and that's pretty much it."

"Oh, I feel bad for you. Well I also had the same exact story, but it's not me laying on a rock." she said. "I just swim and lay back on a tree thinking about how lonely I am."

"Really, that's awful, the thing is that I'm also lonely and have no friends, no one cares about me." Samurott said feeling sad.

"But I care about you."

"Wait really?"

"Yes, you're sweet, kind, and kinda cute."

"O-oh uhhhh, well I also have something to confess."

"What is it?" Primarina asked concern.

"Well, the first time I saw you, you looked beautiful and I couldn't get my eyes off of you." he said blushing madly.

"Wait you really mean that?"

"Y-yes because... I like you." Samurott said.

"Really!?" she said surprise.

"Y-yes"

"I have something to confess as well. I kinda have a crush on you." Primarina said leaning closer to him.

"Uhhhhhh..." he was stopped when Primarina kissed him on the lips. Both of their hearts skipped a beat. Samurott was a little too excited and his junk was fully hard. He stopped to mentally slap himself. Primarina was confused why he stop and notice his junk at the bottom. She just stared at his hard rod blushing madly.

"Fuck, she will hate me after seeing my dick!"

"Uhhhhh, I can't believe he's hard right now, is it because of the kiss?" Primarina said obviously knowing.

They just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Shit, I'm sorry that you had to see... my junk."

"Ohhh uhhh, well this isn't my first time seeing someone's junk..." she said.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, some male pokemon see me for mating and they get horny."

"Damn what perverts, even though it looks like I am one." Samurott said getting sad.

"No you're not one of them, you actually care for me as a friend and you don't get all perverted like the other male's. That's why I like you, because you actually take me for something that isn't weird."

"Of course, I was lonely and I didn't know what to do, I felt better after meeting you and hanging out together."

"That's sweet of you" she said smiling.

"T-thanks" he said blushing.

"Since it looks like you're hard, is it ok if I touch it?" Primarina asked.

"I guess if you're ok with it."

"Thanks" she said then started licking his rod. He moaned a little from the pleasure he was feeling. Her warm soft tongue touching his cock made him feel enjoyable. After a little bit of licking, Primarina then put his cock in her mouth.

"May I see that little pussy you got?" Samurott asked.

"Why sure thing" she said grinding. He then noticed it was a kink of hers but he didn't care. He saw the gorgeous pussy under her tail (the blue tail but like where it's supposed to be her bottom) and smelled the delicious juice coming from her vergina. It smell like the ocean and Samurott couldn't wait any longer. He started licking her vergina and that caused her to moan. She felt the pleasure on this warm tongue while she was deepthroating his warm, fleshy cock.

"You like that don't you?" Samurott said grinning.

"Oh yes, your tongue and cock feels so good!" Primarina said moaning loudly.

Samurott was about to reach his climate and so did Primarina. He nibbles her clit causing her to spray her juices onto his face and that made him came as well. They both swallowed up from what came out of their mate.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he said chuckling.

"OH YES! PUT THAT FUCKING COCK IN ME!!" Primarina said screaming.

"Here it, GOES!" Samurott said as he put his rod into her and which caused Primarina to moaned very loud. He kept moving slowly all the way until he reached the end. Primarina felt pain because her hymen was broken and blood started coming out.

"Ouch" she said.

"Oops I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, just keep going."

"Ok if you say so."

He started to move back and forth and she soon stopped feeling pain and started to feel the pleasure inside her. She mumbled and moaned while she was feeling the pleasure in her body. Every time she moans signals that Samurott should go faster. He started to go faster and that made her feel the pleasure even more. Primarina was moaning loudly from the pleasure she was having.

"You like that don't you?" he said grinning.

She was hardly able to say anything but manage to get some out.

"O-OH, YES FUUCK M-ME HARD!" Primarina said screaming and moaning at the same time.

He kept thrusting into her until he was about to reach his climate.

"I'm about t-to cum."

"PLE-ASE INSI-DE MEEE!"

He started moving faster and they both moaned really loud until finally Samurott came in her and squirted 3 big squirts of his warm cum. They both were exhausted after their little fun.

"Wow, that felt amazing." Primarina said.

"Yeah it did."

They bothed look at each other and gave another kiss.

"I guess we're mates now" Primarina said.

"I guess so." Samurott said.

They soon cleared off the lake and both lived a happy life together.

—————————————————————————

**A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoy reading this one. This took some time because I had to look up the pokemon's stats to get some of the answers for the story. I'll be looking into you guy's comments for the next story, until then. Have a great day!**

**Note: Also sorry if it's pretty bad, I'm still trying to get better because I just started making stories on here. Ok that's all I gotta say.**


	3. (M) Kommo-o x (F) Goodra

**A/N Hello guys, it's time for another story requested by one of you guys. This took some time into making it but I was able to finish it. I hope you enjoy the story and I'll see you on the next one! :)**

**R/B/N (R/B/N Stands for requester/beta/note) ****If there's some things we'd like for the author to add in, we can tell but let's not rush him. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

—————————————————————————

It was one warm day at the wetlands where many water type pokemon lives. It was full of green grass and fresh water. You can hear splashing from all the playful pokemon that lives near or at the wetland. There was a little cave near a waterfall and inside the cave was a female Goodra. She doesn't go outside too often to play with the other pokemon's because she had one problem, and that problem wasn't normal.

Her problem was that she was very lonely and even though she could make friends with the other pokemon's but there was something holding that. Her big problem was that she was always horny for some reason. She masturbates some of the times each week because she was hoping someone can pleasure her, but she knows that will never happen. The pokemon's around the wetlands don't go near her because they think she's weird. So this is where are story, begins.

———————————

"Damnet I'm turned on again!" Goodra said. "Why the fuck am I always like this." she asked talking to herself even thought she knows why she's always turned on. She started to play with herself hoping she will stop being in heat. She used her antannae to rub her vergina, she moaned while she masturbates on herself. She was getting all wet and soon came on herself. Goodra got tired and decided to go to sleep.

———————————

"Damn, I'm literally hungry and thirsty and I'm in the middle of nowhere!" a male Kommo-o said. He was exploring around to see if anything interesting catches his eyes. "I've been exploring for hours and still nothing, why did I agree to this!" He explored a little more and finally found a wetland. "FINALLY!" He went to the wetland and noticed some pokemon's were there but what really caught his eyes were water, fresh clear water.

He ran towards the edge of the grass that was next to the small lake and he started drinking the water in relief. A Squirtle came up next to him and decided to start a small conversation.

"Hello there, are you ok?" the Squirtle asked him.

"Yes I'm fine, I was just thirsty but now hungry." Kommo-o said while his stomach growled.

"Oh we have some berries if you would like to have some." the Squirtle said pointing to a bush with berries on it.

"Great, that should do it." he said as he started walking to the bush full of berries. He started getting some berries and ate them. He got full pretty quick because he ate a lot of berries and after he finished, he noticed a cave near the waterfall and decided to ask Squirtle about the cave.

"Hey, what's in that cave over there?" Kommo-o asked pointing to the cave.

"Oh that's where Goodra lives, you don't wanna go in there." the Squirtle said.

"Wait why?"

"Well she has a problem and we don't wanna get involve so we just ignore her."

"Well ima see what's up." Kommo-o said walking to the cave.

Goodra was sleeping on the ground and Kommo-o knocked on the wall of the cave which startled her.

"Huh?" she said waking up from the sound and looked up.

"Hello, you must be Goodra."

"Why yes, what can I help you?" Goodra asked getting up.

"Well a Squirtle told me you had a problem and no one decided to come to this cave, what is the problem they were talking about?" Kommo-o asked concerned.

"O-o uhh I don't wanna say."

"Oh it's ok, you don't have to tell me."

"Really, thanks." she said blushing. This caused her to get in heat because she was having the urge to "have fun". Kommo-o noticed her flinching a little and was growing a concern.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." Goodra said freaking out.

A smell came out of nowhere and Kommo-o smelled it. This caught his attention, "Wait is she in heat?" he said in his thoughts.

"Shit, I think he's getting onto me!" she said in her thoughts freaking out.

"Uhhh are you in heat!?" Kommo-o asked.

"Fuck he knows!" she said in her thoughts. "Y-yes."

"Oh, uhhhhh are you in heat because of me question mark?"

"*sigh* yes, that's my problem." she said which surprise Kommo-o.

"Oh, what is the problem that includes me?"

"Well you see, I have a problem where I get in heat almost everyday and I sometimes play with myself she said embarrassed.

"Oh."

"And I was just hoping maybe someone can help me with this problem."

"Well, maybe I can help you." he said grinning.

"Wait really?" Goodra said excited.

"Why not, you do need help don't you." Kommo-o said as he started moving closer to her.

"W-well" but she was cut off by him kissing her and which surprised her but she doomed deepened the kiss and she soon started moaning during the kiss.

"So how was the kiss?" Kommo-o asked stopping the kiss.

"I loved it, maybe we should go deeper?" Goodra said grinning.

"Ok." he said smirking. He showed her his 10 inch cock and she soon shoved it in her mouth full. He muffled and moan slightly feeling the pleasure from her mouth. Goodra soon started moving her head up and down while tasting his pre-cum from his hard junk.

He was soon coming to his climate and Goodra can feel a nudge coming from his cock notifying her that he was about to explode his cum. She kept on deepthroating his cock until he finally couldn't hold much longer and spurted out his cum into Goodra's mouth. She swallowed the sticky white substance into her stomach.

"Now let me return the favor." Before Goodra could say anything, she was flipped over and Kommo-o could see her wet pussy. He soon started licking the inside of her and she soon muffled from the pleasure. He soon started moving his head back and forth with his tongue inside Goodra and she moaned. She was about to came from the pleasure she was feeling from his warm tongue. She couldn't hold it much longer and came on his face. He lick the fluid that was in her.

"Delicious." he said smirking. "Should I shove my hard dick inside you."

"Please do, I've been waiting so long for this." Goodra said as she couldn't wait much longer.

He then shoved his 10 inch cock inside her. He broke her hymen and she felt pain for a second. He kissed her to make her feel better and she nodded for him to continue. He started moving his hip forward and backward slowly and she moaned. He soon thrusted faster making her loose the pain and soon feel the pleasure of his hard cock in her, she moaned very loud.

"You love my hard cock do you?" he said smirking. He kept thrusting into her and soon sped up.

"YES, YOUR COCK FEELS GREAT INSIDE ME!" Goodra cried out.

He kept thrusting faster until he couldn't hold much longer and came inside her. She moaned very loud as she felt his warm cum filling her up.

"Ahhhhh." she said trying to get her breath back. All of a sudden she was being held in the air.

"You think we are done?" Kommo-o said as he shoved his cock in her once more. She moaned loudly as she was feeling the pleasure. Her tight pussy was rubbing on his cock and he was moaning from the pleasure as well. He soon started slapping her butt cheeks and she yelped in pleasure. He kept slapping her cheeks to make him cum faster. He couldn't hold it much longer and bursted 4 full loads of cum inside her. A few seconds later and he was done spewing cum.

"Wow, that was awesome." he said lifting Goodra off of his cock.

"Yeah I had a blast."

His junk soon inflated and was back inside his body.

"Let's go clean up at the lake." Goodra said. Kommo-o nodded and they both walked out of the cave together. He soon started living at the wetland and lived with Goodra who was finally happy. They never left each other sides and, well do what they did in the story.

—————————————————————————

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the story, this took some time but I finally finished it. I'll be looking forward into righting another story. Until then, cya!**

**R/B/N ****This fic is good, I like it. It's got romance and sexy moments in which we stifle a laugh and touch ourselves. If there's still a few kinks we thought up of, we can ask the author as long as we don't rush nor strain him.**


	4. (M) Arceus x (F) Giratina

**A/N: So you can already tell, I decided to continue on this series since a lot of you guys seem to like it. I will still be accepting any request, just comment at the bottom of the front page and if I can, I'll make it. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter requested by: Who's Joe (Mama, HA GOTTEM)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

It was a brand new day at the Hall of Origins, but today isn't a normal day, because today, is the start of mating season. But it's also the same day that Arceus and Giratina became mates, but that was 2 years ago. Let's go back to see how it all happened.

**_2 Years Ago_**

Arceus needed to do another meeting so he called up all the legendary's. About 5 minutes later, all the legendary's were in their seats, waiting for Arceus to start.

"Hello everyone, sorry for having you guys leave whatever you were doing, but you all know that if I have a meeting, it's serious." Arceus told them, some nodded.

"So why did you call us here?" Registeel asked the goddess.

"So in about a week, the upcoming Sinnoh Region Grand festival is going to start, but they need some help getting stuff prepared. So I'm assigning you guys to help them out." Arceus told them.

"But what if we have other things to do?" Giratina asked.

Arceus slightly blushed due to hearing her voice, but luckily no one noticed it. "Well you will have to do that some other time, this festival is really important and it only happens once a year."

"But I have to make sure the dead doesn't do something dumb!" Giratina said raising her voice slightly.

"Well you can find someone else to make sure that that doesn't happen." Arceus told her, she then just sit there.

"Ok, now I'm going to assign each of you in groups to help out with the festival." Arceus told them, then teleported a list in front of him. "Ok the regi trio, you guys help build the stadium." he told them, getting a nod. "Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, you guys go look for fruits so they can sell and give to the people going there." they all nodded but Giratina was still a little piss. "Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, you guys will find ways to light up the place, or if they already have found something then try helping them out turn it on." all three nodded. "Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, you guys will help out making the terrain. And Rayquaza, you will have two jobs. One, you will help decorate the area that is harder for humans since you can float, and the second job, making sure Groudon and Kyogre doesn't almost destroy the world, again." he said getting a few chuckles from the legendary's, all three nodded, understand what they needed to do. "Alright, since those main jobs are assigned, all of the rest will just help out at the festival, ask any workers if they need help, and that will be it for the meeting, dismiss."

Everyone started leaving for their job. Well almost everyone, Giratina has to find someone to take her place for awhile. Which would be hard since they all died, some from old age, and some from doing stupid stuff. She summoned a portal to the Distortion World, then she walked in. She was at her Castle that she build for all the dead people to work at. She went to her throne and found her best dead person who has helped her out keeping this place the way it is.

"Hello Giratina." he said.

"Hello Seph." Giratina said to the male, now known as Seph.

"Is there anything you need helped with?" Seph asked her.

"Not right now, but I do have a major job for you, but I don't know if you can handle it." she said.

"Well what is it?" Seph asked.

"Well, I have a job I gotta do for a festival this coming up week, and I need to find someone to take my place for the duration of that time. So I was wondering, if you wanted to do that." Giratina asked her best person.

"Wow, god I didn't expect that. Uhhhhh.." Seph said trying to think.

"If you don't want to do it, that's fine, I can find someone else." Giratina told him.

"No don't, I can do it." he told her.

"Are you sure, because this will be a really big job for you." she told him.

"Yes, I think I'm ready for this." Seph told her.

"Ok then, you will start in 5 minutes." she told him.

Giratina then made a portal for the Hall of Origins.

"Farewell Seph, I'll check up on you later." she told him entering the portal. Right when she closed her portal, what she didn't expect was that she was facing Arceus, a bit closer than expected. "Oh uhhh hi Arceus." she said blushing slightly. Thankfully he didn't noticed.

"Hello Giratina, did you find someone to look after the Distortion World?" Arceus asked her, blushing slightly since he's never this close to her.

"Yes I did actually, which wasn't too hard." she told him. "Well I gotta go help Palkia and Dialga find berries, I'll see you later, I guess." Giratina said starting to fly away.

Arceus then started to walk away until realizing, _"Shit today is the start of mating season! Wait a second, maybe I can actually get a chance to finally tell Giratina how I feel, but I don't know if she feels the same way as I do." _he then thought about it and decided to go find her.

**_A Forest Near the Spear Pillar_**

"Man these berries aren't easy to find I tell ya." Dialga said in a weird tone.

"Maybe because today is the start of mating season so a lot of Pokémon are exhausted." Palkia said smelling the scent of heat and hearing moans from other Pokémon's around the area. Causing her to get into heat, which made her blush madly.

"Well I'm going to look at the Spear Pillar to see if there is any berries." she said leaving the area. She too was getting wet because of what's going on.

"I assume you're in heat." Dialga asked Palkia who was blushing even more.

"Uhh how do you know..?" she asked shyly.

"Well it's obvious, plus your blushing, and I can smell it." he told her. "But don't worry, I know a way we can fix it." he said seductively. Pushing Palkia onto the ground and started licking her pussy.

"Oh god.." Palkia said who is enjoying this.

_"Oh this is going to be good."_ Dialga said in his mind is who is continuing on this amazing experience.

**_Spear Pillars_**

Giratina was still looking for some berries, but thanks to her heat, it was hard for her to do that.

_"God damnit this heat is irritating my pussy!" _she said in her mind. _"God I have to do this in public too."_ she said starting to rub her pussy with her tentacles since she's in her origin form. She tried not to moan to loud so no Pokémon can hear her. Boy was she wrong. Out in the distance Arceus was watching her, and he was blushing madly.

_"Damn she's actually masturbating because of this, this is my only chance. I have to do this right now!"_ he said to himself and started slightly moving towards her not trying to scare her.

Giratina was still moaning from putting her tentacle into her vagina. Little did she know that someone is about to approach her.

"Why hello Giratina." Arceus said.

Her eyes bulged, noticing that the goddess was right in front of her. "W-what are you doing here!?"

"Well I noticed you are having a little, let's say situation going on." he said smiling, she caught on.

"How long were you looking at me!?" Giratina asked, blushing madly, but was also a bit mad.

"Well long enough to know that you need a mate." he told her, he then started walking closer to her.

"S-stay away from me!" she told him.

"Hey, I know you want this, just let nature take its course." he said, then he put his lips onto Giratina, she started to moan. "See, I knew you would like it."

"O-oh god." she said while kissing, she was getting even more wetter.

"May I?" Arceus asked. She nodded.

He started to lick her pussy, she let out a big sigh. He kept licking, tasting her delicious fluid. She was moaning a little louder.

"F-faster.." Giratina said slowly. Arceus obeyed her and started to lick faster. "O-oh yes!"

He decided to stick his tongue inside and she gasped. His 9 inch member was getting harder by the minute. Giratina couldn't hold it any longer and came on his face.

"Well that was great." she told him.

"Well we aren't done yet." he said putting his member inches away from her. "You ready?"

"Yes, put it inside me." she said. He started to put his member inside, causing Giratina to feel pain slightly. Then he touched a fleshy barrier, he looked up for approval.

"Do it." Giratina told him, and he did. Thrusting his member inside her, she cried in pain.

"Are you ok?" Arceus asked hoping he doesn't hurt her too much.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just keep going." she told him, which he nodded. He then started thrusting into her and the pain quickly turned into pleasure. She started panted from the experience she is having. "Faster!"

Arceus didn't have to hear it twice, he started going faster, his tongue sticking out.

_"Damn she's tight." he told himself._

"Oh fuck..." Giratina said while his member was hitting every spot she could think of. She was about to reach her climax. Luckily she wasn't the only one.

"I-I'm about to come." Arceus said thrusting into his mate even more.

"INSIDE!" she said to him.

"Ohhhhh.." Arceus said releasing his cum inside her. Giratina also came onto his member. He pulled out of her and sat next to her.

"Man that felt good." he told his mate.

"It did, and I'm glad." Giratina said.

"Let's rest up a bit, we got a big week ahead of us." Arceus told her and both of them fell asleep.

**_1 Week Later_**

Today was the Sinnoh Region Grand Festival, there were thousands of people coming. The beautiful view of the stadium was shining. And a Pokémon battle was about to begin. All the legendary's were in the crowd together, but in human form so they don't get attention. Arceus and Giratina were cuddling together, watching the event.

"I wonder who would win." Arceus said to his now girlfriend.

"I don't know, but all I know is that this will be very interesting, and especially with you." Giratina told her boyfriend.

"I love you." Arceus told his girlfriend.

"I love you too." Giratina replied.

And they both shared a kiss.

**_Present_**

"Man it's been 2 years since we first dated." Arceus said to Giratina.

"It has, but it also means it's mating season." Giratina said seductively.

"Man you've never changed." Arceus said smiling, kissing her and pushed her onto the bed, to start what any other Pokémon does during this time.

* * *

**A/N: And I have finished this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also it would be very appreciated if you read my story: Welcome to Our World, Pokémon's. I will be making a new chapter for there soon so stay tuned. With that being say, I hope everyone is staying safe at home during this pandemic. Wear a mask!**


End file.
